Dealing with a wolf
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: Raven's life dealing with a not a morning, carefree, shameless and cuddly wolf. Has its tiny adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Light began to seep through the dorm's windows, igniting movement in a bed not so far.

Cerise felt the sun's warm rise of sun shine on her face annoyed she pull the covers over, at the same time realizing that her pillow was missing. Huffing, she crawled out of bed to a pile of clothes that was in the corner of the room, after changing she grabbed a small blanket and head straight to the castleteria. Where she was greeted by Maddie, Cedar, Hunter, Cupid and Dexter who was trying to flirt with Raven, HER Raven, still half asleep she paid no attention to the "good mornings", and the questions on why she was carrying a blanket, they asked and responded to them with a grunt or growl, Which the growl effectively shut them up, she drag herself to the seat next to raven currently occupied by Dexter,

"Move" Cerise told Dexter, and Dexter being a smart guy, and able to take hints, could hear the anger and tiredness in Cerise's voice and decided best not to annoy the wolf child, stood up and move to the royals table.

"That wasn't very nice Cerise" said Raven who still wore a face of confusion wondering what could have posses her girlfriend to be so rude.

"Don't care, all I care right now is to get some sleep and it turns out my pillow went for a walk." Cerise said and with that she landed her head on Raven's lap and laid on the table's bench covering herself with the blanket and closed her eyes for a well needed rest. While Raven on the other hand was blushing mad to the comments Cerise's actions and words created.

"That's so cute" said Cupid

"So, you like um sleep together?" asked Cedar currently trying to stop for giggling.

"Raven and Cerise, Queen and Hood/Wolf, Raise Quoolf!" Spoke Maddie, who was giggling and sipping tea.

"Have you no shame Cerise" said Hunter before being hit by a bagel thanks to Cupid.

"Let love be" she said.

While all this commotion was occurring Cerise snuggled more into Raven before saying,

"And you thought we would have a boring relationship"

Raven smiled down at her before scratching one of her ears,

"Me and my big mouth, mm" she said before kissing Cerise and started the task of scratching her ear, which resulted to a verying sleepily Cerise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, forgot to put disclaimer on first chapter, I don't own any ever after high characters or stuff and if I did there would be some lesbian relationships.**

This was very shocking, thought Raven as she checked her girlfriend for a fever or something that explains with behavior.

"Stop it" Cerise told Raven as she swatted her hand from her face and continue to nuzzle more into Raven's neck. You see the situation here was; Cerise was being cuddly. Which most people would dismiss if this was any other person but the fact was that cerise isn't just any other person, she was classified as strong silent type and those types don't do cuddle. Raven pondered the reasons of this action, not that she didn't like in reality she loved it but it wasn't in Cerise's nature to do that. Meanwhile Cerise was cuddling Raven like a teddy bear, not letting her grip loosen. With her arms strongly wrapped around her waist, placing her on her lap and nuzzling her neck, while inhaling Raven sweet and exotic sent. Whilst both girls were busy in their own world none of them notice the shadow cast over them.

"hheehhe" chuckled Mrs., Big bad Wolf, at the sight laid before him, his daughter and her mate. At the sound Raven looked up to face him blushing crazy, Cerise on the other hand look as if nothing happen, nodding her head to show her father acknowledgement, then continued on her task.

"Cerise?!" utter Raven to her girlfriend and tried to move her with no success whatsoever.

"Good luck Miss Queen, once she is set her mind to do something, she will do the impossible to get it" He said and with that he continued his path towards the School. Turning back he said

"Just try to hide that hickey from the staff, the students may be alright with you two, but I can't speak for the rest."

Alarmed Raven pulled a pocket mirror from her dress and used magic to pry Cerise off her.

"You gave me a HICKEY?!" She shrieked to Cerise, who now was looking nonchalant about it as she stood up saying.

"You didn't seem to mind".

"And that's why kids, your mom was made to sleep on the couch today, since she did the same thing but during Apple's speech". Finished Raven as she explained to her 5 year old and 6 year old why Cerise was using the T.V couch. With that the half mutts ran to play with their toys up stairs now knowing the reason they couldn't watch TV.

"You really didn't mind though" spoke Cerise who was fixing her bed/couch with a smirk.

"you want 2 nights?" rebuke Raven. With a sly smile coping Cerise's which at that moment fell and was replace with fear,.

"Night Honey" said Cerise

"Night my Shameless wolf" Said Raven walking upstairs to tuck the kids in and whispered,

"Your right I didn't mind"

"See I told yo—"

"3 nights"

"Crap"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own any thing**

"**Ahhhhhhh**!" someone yelled, and out of instinct, Cerise got on top of Raven and bears her fangs at the source of the noise. Only to discover it was from a very shock Apple,

"Oh, it's just you" She replied, now that the danger had been discover Cerise, just went, back into the covers and wrap her arm around a embarrass and startle Raven .

"**Apple**!, Um weren't you spending the night at Biar's?" Raven asked, covering herself with the limited blanket, which was being pulled by cerise trying to get her back into bed.

"I am but I forgot my pj's anyway WHAT IS GOING ON?" Apple answer, still shaken from seeing two of her friends in one bed, one with a wife beater, and the other suspecting clothe less.

"Well you see um—"started raven before being interrupted by Cerise.

"Raven was stressing over a paper, I came in to help "relive" her stress , as any good girlfriend would and then we got sleepily, took a nap and then you come in, now that's clear night" responded Cerise going back into the covers and trying to get Raven down to, since she can't sleep without a pillow.

"**CERISE**, no need to be so um straight" said Raven currently blushing at the way Cerise phrased the situation and almost let the blanket that was coving her fall.

Cerise just grunted in reply.

"Wait so you two are together?" question Apple finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes"

"oh, so um I should be going," Apple snatch her pj's and head straight towards the door turning around to close it she decided to have a bit of fun. "Remember stay safe, use protection, and 6 times is the limit".

"**WTF**" said Raven, which her responds accompany by a chuckled.

"Oh my fairy song she thought we were doing it" Laugh Cerise next to her horrified girlfriend.

"That's it I not letting you give me surprise massages anymore, even if your hands are gifted" Raven said as she stood up to put on a shirt. While Cerise followed and after Raven put on her shirt hugged her from be hide and whispered

"That's not the only thing my hands are gifted at"

**THUMP**

"OOWWW"

"Calm your damn wolf things; hum I guess your dad was right this is very useful"

"You with that, that, that thing make you into a dangerous person"

"Really Cerise, a newspaper and me equal danger?"

"Shut up"

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"OWWOWW all right, all right "

"Good wolf, now come on its 9 pm and it's a school night"

"hehe you said—" Raven raises the newspaper towards Cerise.

"Sorry!"

**THUMP**


End file.
